


Kureshima Takatora

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only constant is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitsuzane - From the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multi-Ship Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/93272357267/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character-and). 
> 
> [worldoftherandom](http://worldoftherandom.tumblr.com/)'s requested character was Kureshima Takatora.

_You will fail._

Mitsuzane tries to ignore the specter of his brother. He tries, he tries so hard.

_Kazuraba Kouta will stop you._

"Leave me alone." Mitsuzane's nails scrape against the desk as he makes a fist, as he lifts his head to glare at the man only he can see.

_He has hope. You have lies._

" _You_ lied! Everything from you was a lie!" Mitsuzane flings his cup at his brother. It shatters on the floor. "You trusted him more than you ever did me!"

Mitsuzane clutches at his tie, gasping, leaning over the desk. "You _loved_ him more."


	2. Kouta - Loss

Kouta's heart thunders in his ears, almost unsteady it's so frantic. Hands shaking as he clutches at the broken driver and lockseed.

"Takatora." He chokes on the name, throat tight from unshed tears. He won't let himself cry, not even if he wants to.

He _really_ wants to.

Takatora hadn't betrayed him. Takatora had been kind to him.

Takatora with his low voice and kind eyes and warm touch.

Kouta doesn't know what to feel. Guilt, loss, despair. Everything he felt when Yuuya-

It's different this time. He was starting to-

Maybe, if times had been different, they could have-


	3. Ryouma - Death Throes

The door to the lab clicks closed before he lets it all sink in.

Takatora is dead. Stabbed in the back, though not in the literal sense. 

He's free now to do as he pleases. He smiles, and moves to sit-

_He can't._

(odd?)

He leans back against the door, trying to focus. 

His fingers twitch, like pulling a bow.

He hears an echo of Takatora screaming. ( _Ryouma!_ )

He lifts his shaking hand and starts laughing. He can't make either stop.

His hand covers his mouth, still laughing. He's enjoying himself?

Why are his cheeks damp.

Why is he crying!


	4. Sid - Mourn

Takatora isn't sure what to feel.

What is one supposed to feel in this situation? When you've just watched a man you once trusted die in such a horrific manner?

He was angry at Sid for what had happened, as he was angry at Ryouma, and Minato. But he hadn't wished death on him.

Takatora's fingers glide along the brim of Sid's hat.

He shared secrets with Sid, not just about Helheim. He'd confided personal, private matters.

They had been close once. They had been friends. More than friends.

His betrayal had shocked him.

His death was making him numb.


	5. Oren - Keeping Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-Divergence.

Takatora catches the man, dropping to his knees to soften the fall. Oren's armor crumbles around him, fading out and revealing the full extend of his wounds.

There would be no coming back from this, not even for such a seasoned warrior.

For some reason the man is smiling at him.

"Ah," Oren reaches to trail fingers along Takatora's helmet. "To die in your arms."

Takatora reaches to close his lockseed, removing his armor.

Oren blinks slowly at him, confused, then smiles again. He reaches up, fingers on Takatora's cheek now. "So beautiful."

Takatora holds him until his smile fades.


End file.
